


Masked Mistake

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR One Shots [22]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Discovery, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, House Party, M/M, Masks, Party Games, Public Sex, Sort Of, kings game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”So now we have ten, what should we play?””I don’t know, everything is so boring.””I have a game no one has played here before. I saw it in an anime.”Everyone looked at the masked boy that spoke. Gerard thought he recognized his voice, but honestly he wasn’t trying too hard.”It’s called The King’s Game.”





	Masked Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know it is dumb, but i am really proud of this fic. It started out from a loose plot of a hentai, but i took it in a completely opposite direction that the hentai doesn't even matter anymore! Also the Way it came out was so perfect that i could not wait to share it today! This fic is dedicated to My Feisty Fluffy Sunshine!Patrick who took my shitty photo shop and turned it into something so much more amazing! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Mid November***_

”This is stupid Frankie.”

”No it isn’t Gee, it’s gonna be great!”

”It’s just an excuse for couple to have sex with others without feeling like they cheated!”

”Oh would you live a little. For some yeah, but it is also a chance to try new experiences and to strengthen relationships. Plus there are always single people there who aren’t looking for commitment, just to have some fun.

Frank stopped his boyfriend on the path to the house the party was at.

”Look…I promise if anything is making you feel uncomfortable, we will leave and won’t go to another one. No hard feelings okay?”

Gerard sighed. Frank was giving him those puppy dog eyes that he had perfected for years. They even worked on Mikey and nothing worked on Mikey.

”Alright Frankie, I’ll try.”

”Sweet!”

Frank leaned up and kissed Gerard and then taking his hand continued up the path with him.

”Hey guys welcome!”

”Hey Gabe, thanks for inviting us!”

”Sure! So take a mask before you enter so no one knows who you are.”

”Mask?”

”Yeah.”

Gabe held up the nondescript masks.

”Nothing fancy, just…well some people get nervous being at this kind of party so it makes them feel at ease when making decisions, especially when it comes to playing T D & S.”

”The free flowing alcohol doesn’t hurt either.”

Frank smirked at Gabe and Gabe shrugged. Gerard was lost, but he took the mask.

”Alright guys, booze is in the kitchen and the games are downstairs. Have fun!”

”Oh we will right Gee?”

”Yeah, I guess.”

*

*

*

Gerard wandered through the house. The party was in full swing now with most of the kids drunk. He knows he saw a few under age ones like Brendon and Ryan. Even with their masks it was not hard to figure them out. Others though he had never seen before so the known to unknown ratio was considerable.

”hey Gee, having fun?”

Frank slipped up behind Gerard and kissed his neck. Gerard could tell that Frank was drunk.

”Sure Frankie.”

”Let’s go downstairs and play some games.”

”Uh…alright.”

Gerard was trying to avoid the basement as much as he could. He knew the kinds of gams that went on at these parties. There was no getting out of it now as Gerard was herded by his boyfriend down the stairs.

”Hey, it’s dark down here.”

”Ah, newcomers.”

Gabe’s voice rang out loud and clear.

”Please take a number from the pot in front of the stairs. No names here. They are written in glow and the dark ink so you can see them. Come take one and join or circle of friends.”

”You’re so fucking cheesy Gabe.”

Gerard thought he recognized that voice. Might have been Pete, but he wasn’t too sure. He and Frank followed the runner lights on the carpet to the middle where the circle was.

”So now we have ten, what should we play?”

”I don’t know, everything is so boring.”

”I have a game no one has played here before. I saw it in an anime.”

Everyone looked at the masked boy that spoke. Gerard thought he recognized his voice, but honestly he wasn’t trying too hard.

”It’s called The King’s Game.”

”I am intrigued!”

Gabe turned to the boy.

”How does one play?”

”It’s simple. We write numbers on nine chop sticks, or pieces of paper and we write King on the other one. Then we each choose a stick or piece. The one that gets the King dictates what two people do for that round. Then we do it again.”

”Wait, how long does it go for?”

”Usually as many round as you have people. That way the probability is that everyone gets a turn.”

”That sounds…risky.”

”Yeah, I mean you can come up with some fucked up shit.”

Now Gerard knew that was Pete.

”I like it!”

Gabe looked around the circle.

”What it beats Truth Dare or Sexual Consequence.”

”I won’t play unless everyone agrees.”

Gerard knew that voice was female. He was assuming it was either Jamia or Lindsey, although they were probably both here.

”Yeah, there has to be full consent by everyone.”

”Yeah.”

A chorus of agreement murmurs went around the group.

”Fair enough. Is there anyone that doesn’t want to play?”

”Are there any other rules?”

A timid voice spoke, but Gerard couldn’t tell if it was male or female. Frank leaned in and whispered in Gerard’s ear.

”That sounded like Ross.”

Gerard just nodded.

”No, the only rule is you must do what the King tells you to do.”

”Wow, that’s some absolute power there.”

”Well is everyone in?”

Gerard looked around the room. No one said no.

”Last chance.”

Still nothing.

”Great! Well since we already have numbers, we’ll turn the number 10 into the King. Also, everyone move so you aren’t sitting next to the person you came in with.”

Everyone got up and shuffled around and pulled their numbers out. Gabe got up to grab another container to put them in and also one of his dad’s camper’s lanterns. He placed both in the center of the circle. He turned the lantern on and set it to low. Everyone had hissed and shielded their eyes from the sudden light, but for a brief second, Gerard looked around the circle and saw everyone. He found he was right about some, but one boy really looked familiar, but he couldn’t think of who it was. The boy made eye contact with him, but then he lost the light.

”Sorry about that. I didn’t know it was up that high. There, that’s better. Now we can see what the numbers say, but everyone is still hidden. Alright, everyone put their numbers in the pot.”

Everyone obeyed Gabe and did so.

Gabe shook the pot up and out it back down. One by one they all reached in to grab a number.

”Alright. One. Two. Reveal!”

Everyone opened their numbers. It was only round one, but there was Gerard with the 10 in his hand.

”Alright. Um…number 4 and 7. Tell us your darkest secret.”

There was no sound for a moment and then 4 spoke.

”I once stole money from the church.”

”Wow, like how much?”

”Wait how, those boxes are locked!”

Yeah, well the one by the candles was over flowing and I just grabbed the money at the top.

”How much did you get?”

”Like $100.”

”No way!”

”Yeah and one of the bills was a twenty!”

”Shit.”

”Okay, 7?”

”I one was in love with a teacher.”

”Dude!”

”How old were you?”

”Like elementary school. It was a bad crush too, like I drew hearts with our initials in it.”

”Oh man.”

”Yeah, and get this. He left the school after two years and then like five years later I found out that he was convicted for being a pedophile!”

”Nu uh!”

”Yup.”

”Man, that could have been you!”

”I know! I freaked out and threw up when I heard his name.”

”Wow.”

”Okay, that ends first round. Number back in.”

The next two rounds were the same. It was more truth than anything else, but it was interesting to find out things about people. Gerard knew some were tired of just this though and had a feeling that the next round the King was going to take it up to the next level.

”Yes!”

He was right. Round four and Frank got the King.

”Alright, enough of this truth shit. I wanna see some action. 9 and 11…I want you two to kiss and I want some tongue action.”

A few gasps and giggles went around the group. The lantern was turned up more and one of them was revealed as a girl. The other number was a boy though. Again from the body language, Gerard thought it was Pete.

Both of them crawled to the center of the circle and Gabe moved the lantern a bit so everyone could see the two chosen. They leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was slow at first, but then one of them opened their mouth a bit and the other took advantage. No one could miss the small moans or the sound of lips smacked together and the flashes of tongue.

”Okay, that’s good. You can stop now.”

At Frank’s words the two pulled apart and crawled back to their seats.

”Damn.”

”That was hot.”

”Yeah.”

”Okay number in.”

*

*

*

The atmosphere had changed after Frank’s round. The King’s orders had gotten more and more daring. The last one was a full on blow job between two guys. To say that the circle of players weren’t turned on was an understatement. Still Gerard’s number had not been called and it was the last round. He thought that maybe he could get away with not having his number called at all. The probability was pretty good too.

* * *

Gabe was bummed out. It was the last round and he still hadn’t gotten the King. He was grumbled about it in his head when they reached into the pot one last time. He bumped into the guy next to him, who hadn’t had his number called the whole game. When this happened though…Gabe saw is number. He prayed to every God he ever learned about that he was the King. He had something planned that would make this party go down in the history books. He opened his number…

”Awesome! I’m the King!”

Everyone groaned cause form the look in Gabe’s eyes they all knew that he was going to push the game over the edge.

”Alright fuckers, last round and we are going out with a bang. I want to see full on sex.”

The gasp of surprise from everyone was collective. No one thought he would take it that far.

”Oh stop it, no one here is a fucking virgin since I know you all even though I can’t see you. We have masks on so you won’t see faces, unless you can identify asses. Everyone in the game gave full consent of there is…”

”Dubious consent doesn’t count! Whoever you pick has to fully consent so everyone can hear!”

”Yeah and if they don’t agree no one is going to force them!”

Again the agreement went around the circle.

”Ugh, fine. Number…3 do you consent to have sex with whoever I chose next?”

Gerard heard a quiet voice from across the circle. He was pretty sure it was the boy he made eye contact with when the lantern flared.

”Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

”Are you sure?”

A females voice rang out.

”Yeah, I mean it’s just meaningless sex, I’m not going to marry the person right?”

”Well in theory no, but…”

”Oh man, can you imagine that!”

”That would be a hell of a story to tell the grand kids!”

Someone cleared their throat and made a voice sounding like an old man.

”Gather round children and let me tell you how I met your grandfather through anonymous sex.”

The circle laughed and it broke the pressure.

”Alright alright…and if that does happen, I better get my name mentioned as cupid.”

Gabe snickered and then looked around the circle. He wanted it to appear as if he didn’t already know who he was going to choose.

”Okay and his partner will be….number…”

Gabe let the dramatic pause engulf the room. He then put an intimidating leer on his face as he took a breath and whispered out…

”9.”

It was like Gerard was under water. He heard the number, but he didn’t cause his ears were blocked out. Everyone started to look at their numbers and some sighed in relief. Gabe moved around the circle with his eyes and then turned to his side.

”What number do you have…”

Gabe almost slipped and said a name. it meant he knew who was next to him. Gerard swallowed hard.

”9.”

”Alright folks, let’s move back and give our chosen room.”

”Wait…number 9 didn’t say he consented.”

”Yeah, we need to hear him say it.”

That was Frank’s voice. Gerard looked at him. He didn’t know what to say. What would Frank think? Would he know it was him in the circle?

”I…”

”He doesn’t have to. I don’t mind. I can just jerk off or fuck myself with a toy. I’m sure Gabe has some.”

Gerard couldn’t believe the boy. He was ready to sacrifice himself to save Gerard. That made Gerard feel bad. He couldn’t do that.

”No! No…I fully consent.”

”Alright, guess we are getting a show.”

”Wait, I have one more decree.”

The circle groaned. No one had made more than one decree for each round. Of course Gabe would have more.

”Can he do that?”

”Yeah, is it fair?”

”The King’s rule is absolute during his round.”

Another groan.

”Relax everyone, just listen. If the performance moves you, you can jerk off to it and if the person next to you is into it, you can do something with them. That’s it. Now, we need a condom and lube. You two decide who bottoms.”

Gabe got up and headed up the stairs, The circle was pretty quiet after that with everyone just breathing. Gerard saw the boy move to the center and beckon him forward. He moved to the center.

”I can bottom, I don’t mind.”

”I mean are you…”

”I know you and I know you prefer to Top.”

”Wait…you know me?”

”Yes, but don’t worry about it.”

”So you still agree?”

”Yeah, like I said it isn’t as if we are going to get married.”

”Right cause…”

Gerard didn’t mention Frank, but since the boy knew who he was, he knew that is what he was thinking.

”So, should we…”

”You should kiss me.”

”Oh, right, yeah, I should.”

Gerard saw a small smile on the boy’s face in the lantern light. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. It started out soft and easy. Getting to know their taste. There was something comforting a familiar that Gerard couldn’t place. Then he realized it was coffee. The boy liked to drink coffee and sweet too. Also he wore flavored chapstick and not the waxy cheap brand. One of the better ones, organic and made of bees wax. It made his lips soft and was kind of nice.

”Hey, you can’t start the party without me!”

Gabe returned and looked like a scorned lover. The boy laughed against Gerard’s mouth and they pulled apart. They looked around the circle and noticed everyone else was quiet. Gerard found Frank and saw that his eyes were lidded inside the mask.

”Wow you guys are hot together.”

”Yeah, this could be a really good show.”

The boy sitting next to Frank voiced that opinion and Frank looked back at Gerard and just smirked.

”Yeah, I think so too.”

Gerard blushed and smiled and little and then felt the boy tug his attention back by sliding in his lap.

”Hey, you’re supposed to pay attention to me.”

He draped his arms around Gerard’s shoulders and pouted a bit. Gerard looked at his face in the low light of the lantern and licked his own lips staring at the boy’s.

”Yeah, I am.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed him again, but with intent. He ran a hand through the boy’s hair and gripped the back of his neck causing him to tilt his head slightly and slot their lips together better. After that there was hardly any sound other than shallow breathing and the sound of their mouths moving together and coming apart. When they finally broke for air the boy tiled his face up a bit and Gerard took the opportunity to move down his jaw leaving open mouthed kisses to his neck.

”You should mark me.”

The boy spoke quietly into Gerard’s hair and Gerard just nodded and found a place right under the boy’s left ear. He latched his lips to the skin and began to suck. Either the boy was into being marked or Gerard chose a sensitive spot cause the boy moaned and it made Gerard smirk and do it harder. When he pulled away there was a nice purple bruise. The boy was panting and grinding against Gerard. Both their cocks were hard and straining through their jeans. The boy leaned into Gerard’s ear and whispered.

”You should fuck me now.”

”Yeah.”

The boy slid out of Gerard’s lap and on his knees. He started to open his jeans and Gerard was mesmerized. It was better than any strip tease he had ever seen before the main porn scene started in a film. The boy took his shirt off and revealed smooth skin with no marks. Gerard wanted to change that. When he was down to his simple briefs he looked at Gerard shyly.

”Are you gonna fucked me fully clothed like some hentai character?”

The way he was looking at Gerard and what he said didn’t match at all, but someone in the circle said “Jesus” and that was enough to make Gerard move fast and strip himself. The boy laid down and moved his legs around Gerard’s hips.

”Will you take them off for me?”

Gerard swallowed hard not trusting his voice to answer and just nodded. He reached up with trembling hands and tucked his fingers in the waistband and pulled it down slowly. He could feel the pregnant pause in the air from everyone as they all watched as the boy was revealed to them. His cock wasn’t anything amazing. It looked like anyone else’s, but for some reason they all gasped as it sprung free and was glistening from pre cum in the flickering light. Gerard looked at it like a man that hadn’t eaten in days. Before he realized it, he had bent over and licked the head picking up the pre cum. Another moan escaped the boy’s throat and Gerard continued to lick encouraging the boy to make more noises. He could hear the rustling of clothing and he knew that people were adjusting around them, but he didn’t care. He just opened his mouth wider and took the whole shaft in.

”Holy shit.”

”Fuck.”

”Wow.”

There was so much reverence in the voices Gerard’s heard, but he was only paying attention to the noises that were escaping the boy’s mouth. Gerard reached out to where he knew Gabe was and groped the ground. Gabe got the message and soon Gerard found his fingers covered in lube. He moved his hands back to the boy and slipped it between his legs. He pressed one finger to the boy’s opening and felt him shudder. Gerard started to bob his head up and down to distract the boy and pressed his finger in. His hips went up, but Gerard was ready with his other hand and pressed it over the boy’s stomach. He pinned him down while he thrashed around begged for more. Gerard slipped another finger inside and started to stretch him out. Now he was sucking on his cock harder and fucking the boy with his fingers at the same pace. He added a third and started to round out the opening as he flexed his fingers open and closed.

”I think he’s ready.”

A breathless female voice rose from the circle and Gerard heard murmurs of agreement. Gerard pulled off with his mouth and pulled his fingers out. He looked at Gabe who had a raging hard on and was squeezing the condom in his hand.

”Uh…Gabe?”

”What? Oh right yeah, here.”

Gerard took the condom and opened it up. He slipped his boxers off and rolled the condom on. He grabbed the lube and slicked his sheathed shaft up and then moved forward positioning himself over the boy and letting his cock nudge his entrance.

”Ready?”

”Yeah, fuck me.”

Gerard nodded and leaned in to kiss him as he started to push in. The boy’s mouth tightened up on his own and he sucked on Gerard’s tongue hard as the head breached his body. They both gasped at that point and Gerard looked down into the boy’s eyes.

”You have beautiful eyes. I swear I have seen them before.”

”Maybe in your dreams.”

Gerard went to say something else, but the boy’s eyes fluttered closed as Gerard pushed in more and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed till Gerard’s body was fully pressed against the boy under him. He wanted a few moments till he felt the boy whisper for him to move against his lips. Then Gerard pulled his lower body back and pressed in again. After that he just concentrated on slow lazy stokes ripping more and more beautiful noises from the boy’s throat. He could hear the circle around his kissing and moving around. It was nice that they were enjoying themselves while Gerard was too. No judgment of any kind. A perfect moment in time.

”Hey, I’m not made of glass you know.”

”No you aren’t, but this moment in time is fragile and I want to preserve if for a long as I can.”

The boy looked like he wanted to say something else, but then Gerard changed angles and found his prostate and what he wanted to say was lost in a gasp. Gerard shifted so he could do it again and again and finally he was really fucking the boy. It was strange and wonderful and almost…magical. Gerard grabbed the boy under the shoulders and pulled him into his lap again. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s body and pulled him in so that his cock was receiving the friction being trapped between their stomachs. He pressed his fingers into the boy’s flesh leaving marks from pads and nails that he would feel and see for days to come.

”Want to make you cum without touching you. Want you make you remember this moment forever.”

”Trust me, I will never forget it.”

Gerard was done with words now as he leaned into kiss the boy again. He pulled his hips back and fucked up into him hard and fast. Their moans mingled with the ones around them. He wondered if Frank was jerking off or fooling around with the person next to him on either side. He would ask later. He felt the boy tighten around him and start to shake. Gerard leaned in and whispered into the boy’s ear.

”It’s okay, you can cum for me.”

”Gee…”

It was soft and barely there, but the boy saying his name, knowing who he was under the mask was too much of a thrill for his young body to handle.

”…cum with me.”

By the time the boy finished his sentence, they were both cumming in each other’s arms. The boy painted their bodies with his fluids as Gerard filled the condom with his. It was too much and he felt himself blacking out.

*

*

*

”Gee? Gee wake up baby.”

”Frankie? Where am I?”

”One of the guest rooms at Gabe’s house. Gabe carried you in here after you passed out.”

”The other guy?”

”We all helped him out and one of the girls helped clean him up with, I’m pretty sure Pete.”

Gerard chuckled.

”Yeah, it was kind of not hard to notice who he was. Did you figure out who the boy was?”

”No, not at all. A real Cinderalla story huh?”

”Why do you say that?”

”Cause he cut out at midnight.”

”Oh wow, that is funny.”

”Yeah, and you can find him by that impressive hickey you gave him.”

”Nah, I’ll let him go. I have my prince charming right here.”

Frank smiled and leaned in to rub noses with Gerard.

”You know I am going to fuck you so hard when we get back to our dorm right?”

”Counting on it.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Happy Thanksgiving Ma.”

”Happy Thanksgiving baby.”

”Happy Thanks giving Mrs. W.”

”Same to you Frankie. Will we see you tomorrow?”

”Yeah, I will come by after I finish dinner with my folks.”

”Good cause I found a vegetarian recipe that I hope you will like.”

”You didn’t have to do that for me.”

”Hush now.”

Donna gave Frank a big hug and then left them at the door.

”Want to come in and say hi to Mikey?”

”Nah, I have to get to my house or my mom is gonna kill me. I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

”Yeah you will. Bye Frankie.”

”Bye Gee.”

The two boy’s kissed and then Frank was gone. Gerard carried his duffle bag into the house and headed down the basement to his old room.

”Hey.”

”Hey Gee, welcome home.”

Gerard’s little brother Mikey was on his bed reading comics. Gerard’s heart swelled. When he lived at home, the two brothers were attached at the hip. Then Gerard went off to college and it felt so strange not to have him anymore. His boyfriend of two years filled the void, but it was still not the same.

”How’s senior year going?”

Gerard sat down on the bed next to Mikey and picked up one of the comics.

”Not bad. No assholes so far.”

”That’s good. So what have you been up to?”

The brother’s talked for a while till it was time for dinner. Mikey got up and Gerard noticed some marks on his hips where his low slung jeans sat and his shirt had rucked up from laying down on the bed.

”Someone got lucky not too long ago.”

”Yeah. It was just a onetime thing, but it was nice.”

”Like a Bucket List moment?”

”You could say that.”

Mikey smirked at Gerard and didn’t quite understand it, but he laughed it off cause he loved Mikey and trusted him. Mikey moved back over to Gerard and leaned in kissing his cheek.

”I had fun Gee, that’s what matters.”

Mikey pulled back and looked at Gerard. Gerard looked into Mikey’s eyes and saw something for an instant. He blinked and it was gone. He stood back up and turned away and stretched. Gerard’s eye’s followed up from Mikey’s back to the side of his neck that he could see and…

”Mikey?”

Under Mikey’s left ear was a fading bruise that looked…familiar.

”See you upstairs Gee.”

Mikey walked away and up the stairs leaving Gerard with his thoughts and confusion. He stared at where Mikey was for a moment calculating the bruise he saw and the marks on Mikey’s hips. Gerard closed his eyes and shook his head.

”Nah, it’s just a coincidence. That’s impossible.”

Gerard went to push off the bed when his hand encountered something hidden under the comics. He reached under and pulled out…a mask.

”No way.”

”Gerard? You coming honey?”

”Uh…yeah, I’ll be right there.”

Gerard fingered the mask for a moment and the conversation came flooding back.

__

_”I can bottom, I don’t mind.”_

_”I mean are you…”_

_”I know you and I know you prefer to Top.”_

_”Wait…you know me?”_

_”Yes, but don’t worry about it.”_

_”So you still agree?”_

_”Yeah, like I said it isn’t as if we are going to get married.”_

Gerard looked at the mask and thought about that night and the boy he held in his arms. Could it really have been Mikey?

”Gee, come on, dinner is getting cold.”

Mikey ducked down the stairs and Gerard put the mask behind his back like he wasn’t supposed to find it.

”Yeah, coming.”

”Jeeze Gee, slow mother fucker.”

”Michael language!”

”Sorry ma.”

Mikey headed back up. Gerard looked at the mask again and then slipped it in his desk draw. He would deal with it later. He headed up the stairs to the dining room to join his brother and their family.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, questions, updates, and just fun, you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter!  
> ^-^


End file.
